


Maison de Leblanc

by caramelatnight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelatnight/pseuds/caramelatnight
Summary: There always seemed like there was something special about Akira that drew Akechi to him like a moth to a flame. He certainly didn’t expect it to be a palace of all things.Au where Akira has a brothel for a palace and Akechi is his number one customer.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Maison de Leblanc

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t bother with grammar or spelling. Sorry in advance lmao

To say the leader of the Phantom Thieves had a palace was a surprise that undermined the shock coursing through Goro Akechi’s mind. When Shido had ordered him to go through each member and see if they had a palace, he expected it would be a quick little task. After all, the Phantom Thieves all looked like a bunch of naïve doe-eyed teenagers. Well, except for their leader. There always seemed like there was something special about him. 

He certainly didn’t expect it to be a palace of all things. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. It’d taken a few trial and errors to even get the right keywords. He’d fooled around and tried several strange combinations before he just happened to get the right one. 

So Akira’s palace was a brothel. It looked like a mockery of a French chateau, red and black decorated with gold leafed accents. Akechi passed by an elegant fountain that occasionally malfunctioned at the base of the stair cases leading up to the entrance and entered through mahogany wood doors. 

The main entrance seemed as extravagant as the outside. Marbled black tiles and plush red carpets line the floor. It reminded him less of a brothel and more of an extremely high class hotel. A reception desk void of anyone was to the right of him while the left held a longue for waiting customers. 

Well, it would have were it not for the moans and gasps coming from one of the velvet sofas. Akechi’s already on high alert as he ducked down behind a pillar and assessed the situation. Strangely enough, his clothes haven’t changed into his metaverse gear the entire time. He couldn’t help but sneer at the thought. Poor naive Akira didn’t even know Akechi’s true nature. He could easily take out his gun and pull the trigger and end everything right here. He peered past the column carefully. He had to be ready for anything. 

He definitely didn’t expect to see himself buried balls deep into the most ridiculously round ass he’s ever seen. The boy Akechi seemed to fuck was moaning as he scratched his nails against the floor. Cognitive Akechi fucked him on all fours, thrusting hard enough to send him skittering across the floor. The other suddenly tossed his head back and Akechi could hardly hold in his surprise. It was Akira-no doubt about it. Curved horns with red flames adorned his head while he wore the skimpiest little bunny suit that barely hung onto his lithe frame. The cognition must of pushed the bunny suit aside to fuck him. Massive raven wings nestled right at the small of the Shadow’s back flapped uselessly as Akechi pressed his chest to his back. Months down the line, Akechi would realize in horror that the shadow had been romping around in a bastardization of Arsene’s clothing.

He couldn’t make out what his cognitive version said into Akira’s ear, but he seemed to gasp and buck back against him even more. His wanton moans seem to grow in volume with each loud slap of skin. A couple more thrusts, and Shadow Akira came across the marbled flooring screaming Akechi’s name. Soon Cognitive Akechi followed afterwards, slamming the shadow flush against his hips. They both panted from exertion before the cognitive slipped out of Shadow Akira and let go of him. 

“Same time tomorrow, Goro-Chan?” Shadow Akira inquires in between his pants. 

“Of course,” He walked around to crouch down and undo his cravat. He wiped down his dick and zipped himself back up. Any evidence of their encounter wiped clean as he tossed the cloth back to Shadow Akira. He dusted himself off, sending him a charming smile before he bid him goodbye. Akechi watched as the cognition walked out of the brothel. He ducked behind the column and let out a breath he didn’t know he held. 

“I know you’re there, Goro-Chan~ you were watching from behind there.”

He’s caught?! How could he make such a novice mistake? He waited a moment, and decided there’s no point in hiding any longer. The detective walked out with a scowl on his face. He paused as he took in the shadow’s debauched sight. He couldn’t help but trail his eyes down. 

“How did you…?” He scrutinized Akechi for a few more moments before shaking his head. He flashed a smile at him. “It doesn’t matter how, now does it? You have needs and I’m here to fulfill them.” 

“What do you mean?” He’s not stupid enough to see the implications, yet it’s overwhelmingly dumbfounding to see Akira of all people working as a prostitute. “Don’t tell me….” 

“I’ll show you then.” 

Within seconds, the shadow had already yanked up his bunny suit and gathered himself together. He scrambled to stand up and greet his new customer. 

“Welcome, Goro-chan!” Shadow Akira bowed complete with a curtsy of his wings. The shadow straightened his back and spread his arms out in a grandiose gesture. He sent Akechi a flirty smile and a wink. “Akira Kurusu, crown jewel of this humble establishment at your every beck and call~” 

Akechi could still see his cognitive self’s cum dripping down his thighs. Had Akira always had such a lithe figure like this underneath his clothes? He snapped out of his trance just in time to see the Shadow’s yellow eyes pierce into him. He’s suddenly much closer, well breaching into his personal space. He seemed giddy, barely able to contain himself. 

“Now I can finally serve my number one customer in person… tell me what you want, please.” 

“Serve me?” He parroted back with much more disdain, “I don’t want anything from you of all people.” 

“Oh! Would you like it if I’m more shy?” Shadow Akira seemingly ignored his quip and looked at Akechi with doe eyes. He bashfully hid part of his face behind a wing. “Oh, Goro-Senpai! Please be gentle!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Had I wanted an airheaded idiot I’d pick one of my fans” He scoffed and shook his head vehemently. “And stop calling me that!” 

“Oh my, I don’t mean to offend you… so you like more mature types then? No? What about-“ He’s cut off as Akechi grabbed his cravat and yanked him close. 

“Don’t fuck with me!” He snarled at him, dropping any pretenses of his detective prince persona. “I don’t need your pity, Kurusu. You could never-“ 

He was cut off as he felt a hand grab at his crotch. What. The. Fuck. 

“You’re hard.” 

Akira’s sly smirk infuriated him even further. He was going to shove the shadow away, curse and spit at him, but instead he yanked him close until their lips met in a frenzied clash. Akira seemed to instantly melt into his kiss despite Akechi progressively becoming more domineering. He let out a muffled moan as Akechi bit down on his bottom lip. 

They broke away once they couldn’t kiss for any longer and he smirked at the dazed expression on Akira’s face. No one knew about this palace besides him. Maybe… he could let himself loose here, indulge himself for a moment with the boy he found infuriatingly attractive. 

“Strip.” 

Akira immediately heeded his commands. Maybe it was some sort of cognitive magic, but the shadow was already naked before he could even blink. Akechi’s gloved hands began to roam his body, mapping out the soft curves on the boy. He could feel him shudder as his hand brushed against his best. He pinched a nipple, his breath hitching as Akira mewled for him.

Still, this shadow isn’t Akira. It’s not real. It’s not the real him- just a distorted version. His grip on the shadow tightened enough to bruise. He could never touch the real Akira like this. 

“Goro-Chan?!” 

The shadow squeaked as two gloved fingers shoved into his fucked out hole. Akechi barely gave him time before he began to fuck him with his fingers. 

“You’re a slut who's taken up multiple cocks, haven’t you? I don’t have to be gentle with you.” He kneaded and pinched at Akira’s chest for emphasis, abusing his nipples. He basked in the soft moans and desperate pants coming from Akira. The shadow’s nimble hands flew down to Akechi’s fly. He undid his zipper and shoved his hand past his boxers to grasp his cock. 

“O-oh my,” Akira’s breath hitched as he felt Akechi's massive cock. He could hardly wrap his hand around his girth. His face broke out into such a heavy blush that Akechi’s never seen on the normally reserved boy. He couldn’t help but inflate his own ego. 

“Think you can handle it, Kurusu?” 

“Of course!” Akira seemed to snap out of his daze and smirked back at him. “I’m here to serve you, Goro-Chan. I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I can’t even take you.” 

Akechi finally deemed Akira was ready and withdrew his fingers. He grimaced as he wiped the leftover cum left on his glove onto Akira’s skin. Hopefully this didn’t stain his glove when he’s out of the palace. The shadow whined as he felt empty again. 

“Turn around.” 

Akechi watched Akira obediently turn around and present his ass to him. His wings seemed to start quivering, brimming with nervous energy. Akechi wanted to absolutely ravage him. He didn’t hesitate to line his cock up to his hold and slammed in. He was better than the detective could ever imagine. Akira screamed and clenched tightly around him in a vice-like grip. Akechi nearly came then and there, barely holding on by a thread. 

Akira barely seemed any better, his legs trembling furiously. “A-ah, you’re so big!” He moaned for the brunette, “Please- I need you!” 

Akechi began to immediately set a punishing pace for the shadow. His hands buried into the soft downy wings flapping around wildly and gripped them like an anchor. Akira let out another cry as he bucked his hips back against him. The head of the detective’s cock rubbed up against his prostate perfectly with each and every thrust. 

Each time he nailed his sweet spot, Akira moaned even louder and whimpered incoherently for his cock. It only made him want to break him, watch him completely lose himself until his only thoughts were of Akechi. He could hardly last long with the way Akira clamped down on his cock like he wanted him inside. He felt the shadow spaz around him as Akira came with a scream of his name. A few more thrusts into an oversensitive Akira and he came inside of him, adding to the mess already there. He let go of Akira’s wings and messed around with his feathers until they aligned again. 

He just fucked the shadow of the boy he was attracted to. 

It all came crashing down on him as he recovered from his orgasm. Akira yelped as he roughly shoved his cock out of his ass and buttoned up his pants within record speed. 

“Go-“ 

“Shut up shut up shut up.” He spat out at him with a vehement glare. The little minx coerced him into this! Akechi straightened his tie and turned to speed walk out of the palace. He ignored the shadow’s pleas for him to come back. He took out his phone. 

For a second, he thought he heard a frustrated wail right before he teleported out. 

He returned from the metaverse shaken out of his mind. He barely registered anything, his body on autopilot. His phone rang. Shido’s simpering voice snapped him out of his daze. He didn't even listen to what the bastard had to say before he cut him off. 

“No, none of them have palaces, sir.” 

He hung up before the politician could reply. No doubt Akechi would be severely reprimanded, but that was the least of his concerns. He looked down at his hand, expecting to see the brothel’s business card in hand. It was blank. It’s fake. It’s all fake. He told himself repeatedly. Akira’s only interest in him was some twisted desire to fix people. 

He ignored the tiny plead within him that wished it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Akeshu channel on discord for giving me a lot of ideas and material to work with lmao 
> 
> Harass me on my twitter: https://twitter.com/caramelatnight
> 
> Oh yeah I’m also on Instagram if you want for some reason:  
> https://instagram.com/caramelll.ia?igshid=1uxsmal5s62sd


End file.
